Harry Potter and the Year to remember
by Wormtailfan1989
Summary: 7th year fic. See summary inside.


(AN: In this 7th year story, Harry finds out about his heritage, get his loved ones back. and discovers that his feelings have changed. Be warned as there is slash in this story. No Harry/Draco, cause I hate that pairing. The only Gryffindor/Slytherin pairing I can like and tolerate is Draco/Ginny. You will have to find out who is going to be paired up. There will be mentions of Remus/Lily, a mention of Remus/Tonks, and then Remus/James. At first there will be James/Peter and then Peter/OC. There also will be Charlie/Tonks. And there are a lot of surprises in this story. So enjoy)

Chapter 1: The return of three and secrets revealed

As the car drove down the highway, 17 year old Harry Potter stared out the window sadly. Dumbledore was dead. Sirius was dead. His parents were dead. Tears ran down

his face. Remus looked at him concerned. They had just come back from Harry's Apparition test. Harry passed of course.

"Are you alright Harry?" Remus asked.

"Not really," said Harry.

"You miss your parents don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah. I also miss Sirius. I loved him," said Harry.

"So you are saying that you are gay?" Remus asked.

"Yes. That's okay isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. You see Harry, it is quite common to see a gay Wizarding couple. Quite a few couples out there are gay. It is also common for one person to be twice as old as their partner," said Remus.

"Are you...gay?" Harry asked.

"No. I was in love with your mother. Your mother and father were arranged to be married. But they remained the best of friends to their deaths. They didn't divorce because they wanted to impress their parents," said Remus.

"When did my grandparents die?" Harry asked.

"Just before you were born. Voldemort killed them. Just like he killed your great grandparents," said Remus.

"This feels weird, being the last of the Potters and the Evans families," said Harry.

"I know what you mean. I am the last of my family too," said Remus.

"Was my dad gay?" Harry asked.

"Yes. He was deeply in love with Peter," said Remus.

"WHAT! Dad was in love with that traitor?" Harry asked.

"Actually Harry, Peter is not really a traitor. It turns out that he was under the influence of both the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius. When someone is under both those curses, their eyes would be a deep red. That night we first saw him in the Shrieking Shack, he had red eyes. He is better now," said Remus.

"Oh my gosh. And to think, all this time I wanted to kill him," Harry said, realization dawning on his face.

"We all wanted to kill him that night Harry," Remus said.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Grimmauld Place. I know it reminds you terribly of Sirius, but everyone has gathered there," said Remus. Harry nodded sadly.

"This must be hard for you Harry, losing the one person who knew your parents the best," said Mr. Weasley, who was driving the car.

"Yeah. It is," Harry replied. Memories of Sirius flew through Harry's mind.

"We're here Harry," said Remus. Harry got out and read the inscription. Number 12 appeared. Harry knocked on the door and it opened. Mrs. Weasley ran out and gave him the usual embrace.

"Oh Harry! It is wonderful to see you dear! I hope you have been eating well," She said.

"I have Mrs. Weasley," Harry said smiling. They went inside and Harry went upstairs to the room where he had slept before. There Ron and Hermione greeted him.

"How are you mate?" Ron asked.

"Good, considering everything that has happened a few days ago," said Harry.

"Do you still have feelings for my sister?" Ron asked.

"No. I have feelings for someone else. Sirius," Harry replied.

"WHAT! You're gay?" Ron asked.

"Yes. I hope you aren't offended," Harry replied.

"Nah. In fact I am happy for you. I am already in love with Padma," said Ron.

"Good for you mate," said Harry.

"Oh Harry. Guess what? We found the four remaining Horcruxes. They were here in Grimmauld Place this whole time. We destroyed them," said Ron.

"Good. So I guess I may as well return to Hogwarts. I mean if it is still open," said Harry. Then Remus burst into the room.

"Harry you won't believe what has happened. A resurrection spell has been discovered. All those who died by Voldemort or one of his servants can be brought back! Well except for Dumbledore! But it will bring a lot of good into our lives!" Remus exclaimed.

"WHAT! So my parents, Cedric, and Sirius are coming back?" Harry asked as a smile appeared on his face.

"Not Lily, I am afraid. But we need to do the spell in front of the veil. And I think Peter wants to join us too," Remus said as Peter and Mr. Weasley entered the room.

"Hey Harry. So I am guessing Remus had told you about me?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, and I am sorry for blaming you. I thought you were acting on your own accord," Harry said.

"Everyone thought that Harry," Peter said.

"Are you ready to go Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yes. But The Ministry won't allow this will they?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry. I've cleared it with the Minister. They can allow us to go and get them," Mr. Weasley answered.

"Okay. Let's go get them," Harry said.

"You know Harry you can get your Apparition License now that you have come of age," Peter said.

"I know. Now come on. I want my loved ones back," Harry said.

2 hours later

Harry and a few of his friends were standing in front of the veil.

"Now Harry, when I cast the spell, James and Sirius will come out looking 37 instead of the ages they died at," Remus said.

"Okay. I am ready," Harry said. Remus aimed his wand at the veil.

"PROMENO RESURRECTO!" Remus bellowed. A yellow light burst out of his wand and hit the veil. A second later, the veil was pushed away and Sirius Black stepped out. He smiled as he hugged Harry, who hugged him back. Then Sirius kissed Harry's lips and they stood there kissing for several long minutes before parting.

"Missed you Harry," Sirius said.

"I missed you too," Harry said smiling.

"Okay you two. We need to bring James back so we can make this a perfect life for Harry," Remus said.

"Yeah, I need my buddy Prongs back," Sirius said after he hugged both Remus and Peter.

"PROMENO RESURRECTO!" Remus yelled. Once more the yellow light hit the spell. And the veil was pushed aside again. Only this time James Potter and Cedric Diggory stepped out.

"DAD!" Harry exclaimed and ran into his father's arms.

"Harry. My son. My dear son. All grown up," James said holding his son tightly as possible. Tears ran down both the Potters' faces. Then Harry greeted Cedric.

"Harry, there are other people who want to see him," Sirius said.

"Still impatient as ever Padfoot?" James asked grinning like a madcat as he hugged his best friend.

"Yeah I still am," Sirius said.

"Hello James," Peter said shyly.

"Hello Peter," James said. He went over and kissed Peter.

"You know, they have the right idea Harry," Sirius said as he took Harry in his arms. He kissed Harry passionately. Harry moaned into the kiss. He had never experienced anything like this before.

"Well, we better get back to Headquarters. I'm sure everyone wants to see if it works," Mr. Weasley said.

"Okay," Harry said. Soon he felt the familiar sensation of Apparition and before he knew it, Harry was standing in Number 12. Hermione and Ron came racing in.

"Did it work Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Harry said. Then the others appeared behind him.

"Sirius!" Hermione yelled and hugged him.

"It's nice to see you too Hermione," Sirius said and gave out a bark like laugh.

"It's good to see you back Sirius," Ron said.

"Thanks Ron. It's good to be back. Now I am sure you want to talk to Harry privately. So up to your rooms," Sirius said. Harry nodded and the three headed upstairs into Harry's bedroom.

"So, did you tell him that you loved him?" Ron asked.

"Actually, he kissed me," Harry answered.

"Yeah? What was it like?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Just as magical as when I first kissed Ginny," Harry answered. Then he looked at his two best friends. He thought they would make a lovely couple.

"Harry? What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing. Hey Ron, how much do you love Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron blushed.

"With all my heart. Hermione, I should have told you before. I am sorry," Ron said.

"That's alright Ronald. I love you too," Hermione said. Then the two kissed each other. Harry smiled. He had finally gotten his two best friends together. But his smile disappeared. He knew that this relationship would not last, due to the fact Ron would die. But Harry knew they had time to spend with each other. So he let them. Harry went downstairs and entered the kitchen. Sirius greeted him with another passionate kiss on the lips.

"Harry, where's Ron and Hermione?" Remus asked. Harry and Sirius stopped kissing. Sirius

"Oh, they are upstairs kissing. I asked Ron how much he loved Hermione. And well, things went up from there," Harry replied grinning.


End file.
